1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fan with a far infrared ray lamp serving as a hyperthermic therapy appliance. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric fan with a far infrared ray lamp serving as a hyperthermic therapy appliance, wherein hyperthermic heat discharged from the far infrared ray lamp and blown air of the electric fan can be independently or simultaneously used, to ensure that a wound heals, a pain is relieved, and muscle aching due to stress, etc. is eased and restores its functionality in a short period of time, while the body and hair are dried in the current of the electric fan, for example, after taking a shower or a bath.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it has been known in the art that, while some kinds of electromagnetic waves are beneficial to the human body upon being appropriately used, most kinds of electromagnetic waves are harmful to the human body.
Specifically, since X-rays are very dangerous to the human body, exposure to X-rays must be minimized as much as possible when they are utilized for medical diagnosis. Also, if the human body is overly exposed to ultraviolet rays, skin cancer may be caused. Further, excessive exposure to electromagnetic waves produced from a radiotelephone or a TV may induce various side effects such as a swollen face and pain.
In contrast, electromagnetic far infrared rays are not only harmless to humans, but they also promote metabolism by promoting blood circulation in capillaries. Therefore, exposure to far infrared rays is desirable.
A steam bath, which was created in prehistoric times and uses a principle that far infrared rays are produced when heat of burning firewood passes through mud, can be regarded as an early sauna using far infrared rays. In addition to this, far infrared rays are widely used in medical treatment instruments, a thermometer, sensors, radio communication equipment, an exploration system, etc.
In particular, since far infrared rays can penetrate into the skin by about 40 mm, a resonance and vibration absorbing phenomenon occurs in the skin, molecular motions are facilitated in cells of the human body, and blood circulation is promoted through expansion of capillaries, whereby the human body generates heat.
Stress built up by continued tensity of an autonomic nerve system is regarded as a main cause of modern diseases. In this regard, far infrared rays raise a temperature of a hypodermic layer, expand capillaries, promote metabolism, activate cellular tissues, facilitate excretion, and relieve fatigue.
Far infrared rays beneficial to the human body as described above are not popularized in such a way as to be conveniently used in daily life, and a typical way to use far infrared rays is limited only by the physical therapy appliance employed in a hospital or an auxiliary device for a kneader. Therefore, it is difficult for individuals to experience efficacy of far infrared rays. In this connection, upon using a far infrared ray sauna for individuals, a location-related limitation cannot but be imposed on users, and expenses are incurred.
In the meanwhile, while the conventional electric fan is categorized as a seasonal product and used only in summer, air blown by the conventional electric fan may cause annoyance in winter.
Although the body is usually dried with a towel or electric fan after taking a shower, this may be inconvenient since a substantial period of time is required to completely dry the body. Also, although the hair is usually dried employing a hair drier, hair may be damaged due to the use of the hair drier.
Further, when it is necessary to foment a portion of the body, a hot towel or a hot pack in which a gelatin ingredient is contained is brought into contact with the skin, so as to provide hyperthermic therapy. However, this method is wearisome and inefficacious.
Consequently, the utilization of an electric fan through the four seasons and usual exposure of far infrared rays beneficial to the human body have drawn considerable attention.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electric fan with a far infrared ray lamp serving as a hyperthermic therapy appliance, wherein the far infrared ray lamp for irradiating far infrared rays beneficial to the human body is fixedly disposed in front of a blower fan unit of the electric fan so as to independently or simultaneously utilize hyperthermic heat discharged from the far infrared ray lamp and air blown by the electric fan, thereby ensuring healthy drying of the body and hair, fomentation of an aching portion, and relief of fatigue due to stress.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric fan having control means for controlling entire operation of the electric fan, including a rotational velocity, an operation time and a wind direction, driving means for driving a blower fan unit in response to a driving signal outputted from the control means, and front and rear safety nets, characterized in that a far infrared ray lamp is attached to the front safety net, a lamp protective net coated with ceramic is placed at a front end of the far infrared ray lamp in such a way as to decrease a heat conductivity, the control means includes a hyperthermic heat timer, and a case and an outer wall, as a whole, of the electric fan are made of FRP-based synthetic resin which is heat-resistant, light and solid when compared to the conventional plastic material.
Further, in order to achieve the above object, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric fan having a driving motor, a blower fan unit and a safety net, characterized in that a heat generation device comprising a far infrared ray lamp is located in front of the blower fan unit to enable hyperthermic heat discharged from the far infrared ray lamp and air blown by the electric fan to be independently or simultaneously utilized, and the electric fan includes control and display means for adjusting a wind direction, a wind speed, a rotational velocity, an operation time of the electric fan, a heat generation time of the far infrared ray lamp, etc.